Tutoring
by Macotee
Summary: Nazz is having double D tutor her and well... that leads to a little more.Ch. 2 is basically Kevin's reactionThe rating is for later chapters. This chapter is rated PG13 at the most. Double DNazz FINISHED!
1. Tutoring

This is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic so if it sucks. don't yell at me. In this fic they are in high school. Nazz and Kevin are best friends but are not dating. Please Read and Review.  
  
AN: Sorry I had to take this down for a little bit. I didn't change anything.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Double D started feeling very nervous as he made his way up to Nazz's door. 'Why would she want me to tutor her? Sure I get the highest marks, but wouldn't she rather have Kevin tutor her? He's doing pretty well.' He mentally slapped himself for complaining about a chance to spend time with Nazz. Beautiful, wonderful, Nazz. He reached up and rang the bell.  
  
"Hey Double D!" Nazz opened the door and let him in. "Come on, we'll go to my desk and you can help me with my homework.  
  
"Uh, ok." Double D was really nervous now, he knew where her desk was. in her room. 'Ok, don't panic. You've been in a girls room before.. If you count Sara as a girl' He shuddered thinking about it.  
  
Nazz opened the door to her room and walked in. Double D lingered in the doorway looking very nervous. When Nazz noticed that he didn't follow her she turned to see why. When she saw the look on his face she started laughing. "Come on Double D, don't be such a baby. It's just a room" She walked back over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the two chairs by her desk.  
  
"Now, what should we start with? Spanish, Math or Science?"  
  
"Um. I don't know, which are you the worst at?"  
  
"Math"  
  
"Ok, we'll start there. The homework was on page 158" Nazz opened the book. "Problems 1-24"  
  
As they worked on their Problems, Nazz seemed to get closer and closer to Double Dm while he was getting more and more nervous about being alone with her.  
  
"Um. Nazz, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. It's across the hall, first one on the left."  
  
"Thanks." He finds the bathroom with out any trouble. As soon as he  
  
was in there he locks it and turns on the water faucet. Then he leans  
  
back against the door and slides down to the floor. 'God she's driving  
  
me crazy. What am I going to do if she finds out how much I like her?  
  
I know there is no way that she feels the same.' He sits there for a  
  
few more minuets before standing up and washing his hands and face.  
  
(In the other room)  
  
'Oh my God! How can Double D be so hot?" Nazz was thinking to herself  
  
while he was in the bathroom. 'How could that one boy make me feel  
  
thins way? She blushed faintly from her thoughts as Double D came back  
  
into the room.  
  
"Ready to get back to work?"  
  
"Sure Double D"  
  
Just when he sat down the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, just stay  
  
here." Nazz got up and went to see who was at the door. It was Kevin.  
  
"Hey Nazz. Come on out. Roulf is throwing a huge party!"  
  
"I can't Kevin, I have homework."  
  
"So, you can do it later. Roulf won't be throwing this big of a  
  
party again anytime soon."  
  
"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have Double D over. He's  
  
tutoring me."  
  
"What?! Double Dork is tutoring y9ou?!"  
  
Double D was at the top of the stairs and could hear every word they  
  
were saying.  
  
"Why is HE tutoring you?"  
  
"Because I asked him to."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to help you?"  
  
"Cause he's got better grades than you."  
  
Double D felt pain shoot through his heart. He knew that was most  
  
likely the only reason for her choosing him over Kevin, but to hear  
  
her say it.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave you with your Dork tutor, but you're missing  
  
out on one kick ass party."  
  
Kevin hopped onto his motorcycle and sped away.  
  
"Oh God," sighed Nazz (obviously not thinking that Double D  
  
could hear her) "If he ever found out the real reason I asked Double D  
  
instead of him. there'd be hell to pay." She said so softly that  
  
Double D could heat the words 'real reason' and 'Double D'. There was  
  
still hope for him. He hurried back into the room so that she wouldn't  
  
know that he had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Kevin.  
  
"who was at the door?" Double D asked when she cam back into the  
  
room.  
  
"It was Kevin. He wanted me to come to a party, but I told him I  
  
was busy."  
  
She sat down in her chair and put the math book away. "What one should  
  
we do next, Spanish or Science?"  
  
"I don't know, which one do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, your best at Science right?" He nods" Well then I think I  
  
think that we should do that one."  
  
"Uh. ok then. The homework is on page 215, 1-15."  
  
He watched as she opened her book and started on the problems. After a  
  
few minuet she stopped working and looked at Double D. She didn't say  
  
anything. She just sat there and stared at him.  
  
"Uh. Nazz?" He was starting to feel really nervous (again).  
  
She still didn't say a word. Instead she pressed her lips to his.  
  
Double D was too shocked to respond.  
  
Nazz pulled away and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say  
  
something but closed it again. She started to look self-conscious. She  
  
rubbed her leg nervously. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I-"  
  
She got cut off because he pressed his lips to hers, returning the  
  
kiss that he wasn't able to return before. Delighted, Nazz threw her  
  
arms around Double D's neck, holding him close, as Double D's moved  
  
hesitantly to her waist.  
  
Nazz slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked by her  
  
boldness, but he quickly recovered. She then moved and straddled his  
  
lap. She giggled when he froze from her sudden move. She finally  
  
pulled away so they could breath.  
  
"Oh my God, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She  
  
said, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I think I have some idea."  
  
She smiled and kissed him chastely. When she pulled back from their  
  
short kiss, Double D pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply,  
  
slipping his tongue into her mouth and massaging her tongue. She  
  
eagerly kissed him back.  
  
She began tugging at his shirt, she broke the kiss to yank it over his  
  
heat then threw it on her bed. She paused to look at Double D's  
  
slightly muscular body before she went back to kissing him.  
  
Double D slid his hands up her shirt and caressed the soft skin on her  
  
back. He pulled away breathless and pulled her shirt off. He looked  
  
lovingly at her body and passed his fingers over her stomach. He  
  
looked into her eyes, "Let's not take this too far, ok?"  
  
"Whatever you want" She brought him back into their fiery kiss.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kevin had just arrived at Roulf's party. He was kinda feeling guilty  
  
for yelling at Nazz over Double D being her tutor, but he just hated  
  
him and the rest of the Ed's so much. He decided to go back to her  
  
house and apologize.  
  
When he got to her house Double D and Nazz had just taken off their  
  
shirts and were kissing. He pulled up in from of the house and seen  
  
them through her window.  
  
"What the fuck!?!"  
  
He dropped his motorcycle on the ground and ran into her house. Up the  
  
stairs and burst into her room. "What the fuck are you two doing?!"  
  
He grabbed Nazz by the shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Then he  
  
punched Double D in the jaw, knocking him form the chair.  
  
"Kevin, what are you doing?!?! Stop it!!"  
  
"I told you to stay away from those Ed's Nazz. They're nothing  
  
but trouble. He went to kick Double D in the ribs but Nazz got up and  
  
pulled him away.  
  
"I said stop it!" She knelt to Double D's side and gently touched his  
  
jaw "Are you ok?"  
  
He nodded. She stood to face Kevin.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She was furious.  
  
"I. I." He couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"If you ever. EVER, touch him again I'll never forgive you." She  
  
knew how much her friendship meant to him. "Now get out of my house!"  
  
He stood there there staring at her for a while before he silently  
  
turned and left.  
  
Nazz turned to Double D and stuck her hand out to help him up.  
  
"Thanks" he murmured as he took his hand. She noticed he was blushing  
  
a little. 'He must be embarrassed about me taking care of Kevin. How  
  
cute.' She smiled and planted a kiss on Double D's lips.  
  
"I love you" she said, looking into his eyes."  
  
He smiled and put his arms around her. "I love you too." He slid his  
  
arms around her slender waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate  
  
kiss. Knowing that this afternoon wasn't just a one-time thing, but  
  
the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~***~  
  
Should this be the end? I was going to end it here, but a friend of mine begged me to keep writing. Let me know in your reviews if I should post the additions. Thank you. R&R!! 


	2. Kevin's Reactions

I wasn't sure whether or not I should post the next  
chapter but since so many people wanted me to.  
  
I might have to change the rating.  
It starts with Kevin Talking to himself about Nazz ad Double D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"How could Nazz do this to me? She knows how I feel about  
her. and she knows how I feel  
  
about the Ed's."  
  
Kevin was at one of those batting cages, hitting the balls  
as hard as he could.  
  
"Who does that dork think he is? How could he even think  
he has a chance with Nazz." He refuses  
  
to accept the fact that they are dating or the fact that it was  
all Nazz's idea.  
  
When he ran out of money for he machine he was forced to  
leave. On his way home he ran into the Kanker sisters.  
  
"Hey hot stuff" Marie Kanker says as she gives him a wink.  
He gets an idea to get back at Double  
  
D, and to get Nazz back for himself.  
  
"Hey Marie, come here a sec, I need to talk to you  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////  
  
Double D and Marie just pulled out of the longest, deepest kiss  
they have yet to share.  
  
"Did I tell you 'I love you' today?" Asks Double D while  
placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Maybe once or twice." She lifted her hand to stroke the  
side of his face. Then she  
snatched his hat off his head, making his hair go wild. She  
giggled and ran away from him while putting  
  
his hat on her head.  
  
"Come on Nazz, give it back." He started chasing her.  
  
When he caught up to her he put his arms around her waist  
pulling her to him.  
  
"oh come on Double D. Let me wear it?"  
  
He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you probably wouldn't have  
left me alone until you got it anyway."  
  
She straightened his hat on her head. "Damn straight."  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "why do you like my hat so much?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno, maybe cause it's yours" She gave him a  
peck on the lips. "And you know  
  
how much I love you." She slipped her hand around his waist and  
hugged him. He put his arms around her.  
  
"You know what, the hat looks really good on you."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled before placing a soft kiss on  
his lips, a kiss which quickly turned  
  
deep and passionate.  
  
When they finally pulled away they were both breathless.  
  
Nazz ran her hand through her hair. "I better go in before my mom decides to ground me."  
  
"Ok." Double kisses her once more before she turns to go. "wait, what about my hat?!"  
  
"oh, you wanted it back?" She started giggling but she handed it over.  
  
"I'll meet you at Eddy's party at 8?" double D asked, pulling her close to him one more time.  
  
"Yeah, but most likely I'll be late."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
They shared one last kiss before Nazz went inside. Double D walked to Eddy's house to help setup for the party.  
  
That night just before 8  
  
"You aren't going make me pay Nazz's entrance fee are you Eddy?"  
  
"Of course not Double D. Why would I do such a thing."  
  
Double D just stared at him.  
  
"Ok, fine, normally I would. But since I'm so fond of Nazz and your such a good friend, no charge."  
  
"Thanks Eddy." They finished putting on the last touches just as the door bell rang.  
  
"Hey Sarah, Jimmy. Glad you could make it. That would be $10 please." Eddy puts the jar in front of them and they each put in $5. "Thank you. Please enjoy the party/"  
  
"This better be worth it, Eddy!"  
  
"Don't worry. It will/"  
  
After about twenty minuets everyone was there except Kevin, the Kanker sisters (who weren't really  
  
invited) and Nazz. It was about 8:45 when Double D heard someone behind him. "Hey Double D, where's Nazz?"  
  
Double D turned and seen Kevin and Marie. " oh.. uh. Hey Kevin, Marie." He said with forced  
  
politeness. "Glad you could make it. Have you guys been here long?"  
  
"Hey muffin." Marie said with a wink, "It's been a while"  
  
"actually," said Kevin, nudging Marie, "we just got here." He looked around "so. where's Nazz? Weren't you two supposed to be here together."  
  
"Yeah," He shifted uncomfortably. "She's running late."  
  
"I'll say. Hey Marie, go get us some drinks?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want Double D?"  
  
"Um I'll have a Mountain Dew, please."  
  
"And a beer for you, right Kev?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
Marie leaves to go get the drinks.  
  
"So, how long have you and Nazz been going out?"  
  
"Um.. about a week."  
  
"Really? You couldn't tell that by looking at you guys."  
  
"What do you man?"  
  
"Well, it seems like you to have been together a lot longer. The way you act around each other."  
  
"Um. is that a good thing?"  
  
Kevin shrugs. " I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Marie returns with all the drinks open.  
"Here you go guys. A beer for Kev, a Mountain Dew for the cutie, and I get a wine cooler."  
  
They all took a drink of what they had.  
  
'Hmm,' Double D thought as the soda went down his throat 'It tastes a little weird.' He  
  
dismissed the thought thinking it was because the soda was cold (He likes warm soda)  
  
"So. what are you gonna do until Nazz gets here?" Marie asks in a sweet tone.  
  
He was about to answer her but everything was going in and out of focus and the room was starting to spin.  
  
"Hey, are you ok Double D?" Marie asked, but before Double D could answer her fell over unconscious . Marie catches him before he hit the floor..  
  
"Alright Marie, you pulled it off." Marie looked at Kevin and seen him smiling. A little bit of guilt was pulling at her conscience, she shrugged it off. " You remember what to do next, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if she never shows?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure she shows, I just wanted to make sure she didn't come in while you drugged him." He turned to find Eddy while Marie took Double D upstairs. "Hey Dork! Let me use your phone."  
  
"It's in the kitchen."  
  
Kevin went into the kitchen and called Nazz's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Nazz."  
  
"Oh. hey Kev. What's up?"  
  
"What's taking you so long to get to the party? Double Dor-D is beginning to worry."  
  
"Then why isn't he calling me?"  
  
"He would but he's busy. And he doesn't want you to know he's worried about you."  
  
"Well, it's gonna take me a while to get there, I have to  
walk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something is wrong with my car ((All Kevin's fault)) but I can't find the problem."  
  
"You're at your house right now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hang on. I'll come pick you up. Double D is busy playing host for the Dork."  
  
"Thanks. You're the best Kev."  
  
"Don't mention it, I'll be right over."  
  
Before Kevin left he went upstairs and seen Marie straddling Double D, trying to pull his clothes off.  
  
"Remember, don't start anything until your phone rings. I'll call you right when we enter the house."  
  
"Fine, I'll just get ready. Don't' take too long. The drug should wear off soon."  
  
"Don't worry. I should be back in about 10-15 min."  
  
Kevin left the party and got into his car.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see her face." He drives off toward Nazz's house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for leaving it kinda open, but I wanted to finish it. Sorry It took me so long to get this chapter up, but I have been really busy all summer. I'll try to add the next chapter very soon 


	3. Kevin's Plan Unfolds

I tried to put this up as fast as I could. I wanted to thank Dawnieangel176 and Crystal Lightning who were the first people to review since I put this story up. Thank you. Your reviews were most appreciated.  
I may need to raise the rating. If that is so please tell me in your review and I'll change it right away  
  
Please read and review even if it is a flame (but please be signed0  
  
I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Nazz was sitting on the steps looking sadly at her car. "Stupid car." If only her car would start she  
  
could be with her Double d. She smiled at the thought of being in his arms.  
  
She looked up when she heard Kevin pull up.  
  
"Come on, get in! The party's waiting."  
  
She hopped into his car and Kevin drove back to eddy's place.  
  
= + = + = + = + = + = + = + = + =  
  
When Kevin left, Marie continued to take off all of Double D's clothes except his boxers. Then  
  
she took off all of her clothes and straddled him. She then arranged the covers so that you could tell from the  
  
door that he had something on.  
  
She stayed that way with the cell phone in her hand waiting for Kevin's call. She looked at Double  
  
D's face longingly yet lovingly. "God, I wish I could have sex with you for real." She stroked the side of his face  
  
with the back of her hand.  
  
The phone rang, causing her to jump. She picked it up and turned it off **sigh** "Show time"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Kevin and Nazz walked into the living room.  
  
"do you see him?" Nazz asked, trying to look over everybody's heads.  
  
"No, maybe he went upstairs. I'll go check the kitchen" ((Made the call))  
  
She went up the stairs. She went to open the first door when she heard moaning and groaning. She  
  
took her hand away from the door knowing they would want privacy, but her curiosity got the best of her.  
  
She had to know who was doing the naughty.  
  
She opened the door and peeked in. She seen Marie Kanker riding a boy but she couldn't tell who  
  
he was. ((She couldn't see his face)). Then she heard Marie cry out. "Oh, Double D!"  
  
She froze. Did she hear right? She stepped closer and seen her boyfriend under one of the Kanker  
  
sisters. Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs. She ran into  
  
Kevin at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Nazz? Did you find Double D?"  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face. "C-could you take me home? Please Kev?"  
  
He put his arm around her. "Sure. We'll go."  
  
They made their way out of Eddy's house and to Kevin's car. Kevin put the key in the ignition but  
  
as he went to start the car but stopped and turned to face Nazz.  
  
"What happened? I've never seen you cry like this." Kevin started to feel guilty seeing  
  
her in so much pain. But he pushed his thoughts aside knowing that every thing would be better, and she  
  
will be happy again. Once they were together.  
  
"D-double D **sob** and M-marie.. they were. they were." She couldn't finish.  
  
"Oh my god." He pulled Nazz into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok." He rubbed her back. "I am so gonna kick his ass!"  
  
Nazz pulled away from him, panic in her eyes. "No! Don't! Promise me you won't touch him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Promise me!!"  
  
". I promise. But I'm not happy about it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But if you change your mind, let me know."  
  
She manages a weak smile. Tears still streaming down her face. "How could he do this to me?!"  
  
He held her tighter. "Th. You shouldn't cry over him. If he's low enough to do this to you, then  
  
he doesn't deserve you."  
  
When she finally pulled away Kevin started the car and drove Nazz home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter. Sorry it isn't as long as the other ones, but I had to get it up. Two chapters in less then 24 hrs. pretty good huh? Please Review. Oh, and if you think I need to move my rating up tell me and I will as I read the review. There will be no more sex references but there may be some suicidal. things and I don't know if that is enough to make it an R fic. LET ME KNOW. 


	4. The results of Kevin's evil plot

Hey. Next chapter is up. I'm sorry if I confused some people by changing my pn several times.  
I changed the rating back to normal because I changed some of the phrasing that Faolcrop Said made the story to be an R rating. Please Review.  
  
I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Marie waited a few minutes after Nazz left to make sure she didn't come back. When Marie  
  
finally got off Double D. She quickly got them both dressed and she left him there to sleep then she went  
  
home.  
  
When Double D woke up the next day he found him self on Eddy's bedroom floor next to the bed.  
  
He stood up and seen Eddy just waking up in his bed.  
  
"Eddy, what am I doing in your room?"  
  
"I don't know" Eddy said drunkenly "I found you sleeping in my bed  
after the party."  
  
"That's strange. I don't remember coming up here."  
  
"Hey, maybe you got really drunk. Way to go!"  
  
"No. You know I don't drink."  
  
"Well, what's the last think you remember?"  
  
"I." He closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember. " I remember. talking to Kevin and Marie."  
  
"What the hell were you talking to them for? I thought you couldn't stand them."  
  
"I can't, but I was trying to be a good host."  
  
"You sure you didn't have any booze?"  
  
"I'm positive. All I had was a Mountain Dew."  
  
Double D stretched, his muscles were sore from sleeping on the floor. "If I was sleeping in your bed last night, why am I on the floor."  
  
"Dude, I wasn't gonna sleep with you in my bed."  
  
"Well, why didn't you wake me up so I could go home?"  
  
"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up."  
  
". What about Nazz? Did she ever show up?"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't stay too long. She left crying. I think Kevin took her home."  
  
"Oh shit! I need to talk to her, find out what's wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It must be pretty bad. I've never seen her cry."  
  
"You can use my phone, it's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks." He went downstairs and dialed Nazz's number. She didn't answer the phone, the machine picked up. "Hey this is Nazz. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep." **beep**  
  
"Hey Nazz, this is Double D. I missed you at the party. What happened? I heard you left crying. Call me when you"  
  
Nazz picked up the phone and cut him off. " FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! EVER!!!" Then she hung up on him.  
  
He started at the phone with a shocked expression on his face. "What the hell?"  
  
He went back upstairs. "Eddy, you don't know why she was crying?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She screamed at me then hung up. Do you think it's cause we never got together at the party?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
The Next Day Before School  
  
Nazz walked out of her house and seen Double D waiting for her as if nothing had happened. ((AN: of course he would, he didn't know anything had))  
  
"You have some nerve showing up like this!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She gave him a cold, hard stare. "What do you think I am, stupid?!? I bet you've done it before haven't you?!"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. I seen you last night at the party."  
  
"Nazz, I really don't know what you are talking about."  
  
She stares at him silently before answering him. "I seen you having sex with Marie."  
  
He stared at her with his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open. "What the fuck are you talking about?! There is no way I'd ever sleep with her! Especially since I'm dating you."  
  
"Well I seen her riding you like a pony so don't' try to deny it."  
  
"I already told you, I would never do that. Why would I when I have you?! I love you!"  
  
She smacked him. Then she turn and ran with tears in her eyes. "Don't lie to me!"  
  
He took a step toward her with his hand reaching out to her but then he dropped it, letting her go. a tear running down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
End?? Help me out people! Tell me what you want me to do! I could continue it, or I could leave them this way and let them be miserable. Your decision. What I do depend on the reviews. So let me know what you think. 


	5. Marie saves the day so far

Ok. here's the 5th chapter.. Sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I've been really busy. Please review, I do not own E,E or E. oh. and this chapter has a suicide attempt. don't read if you will get offended or u don't like it.  
  
Kevin was in the courtyard waiting for Nazz. When he finally saw her coming down the street he  
  
stood up with a smile on his face. It wasn't until she was a lot closer when he noticed her crying.  
  
He ran over to her and put his arms around her. "What happened Nazz?" He asked while rubbing her back  
  
soothingly while she was crying into his shoulder.  
  
"D-double D.. he-he came to m-my house. and. h-he.. he acted like no- nothing happened.  
  
And.. And when I. I confronted him. about.. About him and. and Marie.. H- he. he.. He  
  
denied it all! L-LIKE I'm STUPID!! H-he. he expected me to. to believe him." She buried her face  
  
deeper into the crook of his neck as the sobs rattled through her body. He smiled as he tightened his  
  
embrace 'She is mine.'  
  
As Marie made her way to school, she seen Double D standing in front of Nazz's house, staring  
  
Down the street. She ran up to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder. He didn't react.  
  
"Double D. are you ok?"  
  
". she left me." He said, so softly that she didn't catch what he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned to face her. She could see where the one tear left a path.  
  
"She left me." She could see the pain in his eyes. "She said I slept with you and then  
  
she left me."  
  
She felt her heart break when she seen the look on his face. 'Oh god, is it really worth it to put him through  
  
so much pain just so he'd be with me?' She bit back the feeling of guilt and remorse. 'What's done is done.  
  
Nothing can be done about it now,' She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
All of a sudden, the look on his face and in his eyes changed. It changed from sadness and  
  
heartbreak to nothing. His face and eyes were blank. Void of any emotion. He looked dead inside.  
  
'God, please tell me this isn't because of me'  
  
She shifted her wait nervously. "Come one Double D, we got to get to school."  
  
"You go ahead." His voice was monotone and dead, sounding like a completely different person.  
  
"I forgot something and my house.."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No, that's ok. You don't want to be late," He turned and walked toward his house. She stood  
  
there staring at him before turning and continuing her way to school. Before she made it down the block  
  
she was crying, the guilt too much for her to bear. She turned and ran to Double D's house. It was killing  
  
her to see him in so much pain, and if Nazz brought him the happiness he deserved, then so be it.  
  
When she made it to Double D's house, she seen that the door was left open. She knocked  
  
hesitantly on the door frame. "Double D? You here?"  
  
She got no answer so she went inside. She didn't find him until she went into the kitchen and seen  
  
Double D lay a pencil down on a notepad and picked up a knife.  
  
"Double D, What are you doing?!"  
  
He looked up at her with dead lifeless eyes. "She's gone. She left. Nothing left for me. Nothing to  
  
live for." He placed the knife over his wrist.  
  
"Double D please-"  
  
"She was my whole world!! Without her, I don't have a reason to exist.""  
  
"But you can't! Please! I'll help you. I'll explain to her and you'll have her back."  
  
He just looked at her. Still showing no emotion. "Why would you help me? And what would you  
  
explain? She'll never take me back." He looked down at his wrist and placed the blade back on it.  
  
"I'll help you because I love you. And it kills me to see you in such pain."  
  
He looked at back up at her, a little surprised.  
  
"It's my fault she left you. But now I'm here to fix it." She walked up to him and took the knife  
  
from his hand. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Please review. Let me know how  
  
you would like this story to end, Your opinion would be very appreciated. 


	6. Making things right

Okies, 6th chapter is here. I guess if you people are still reading this, my story can't be a total bust. Anyways, as you could probably guess from the title, Marie tries to set things right again. I don't own Ed, Edd, or Eddy.  
  
They made it to school just in time for the bell.  
  
"Great, we won't be able to talk to her until lunch. Just hold out until then, okay?"  
  
He nods silently. He hadn't said a word since she finished telling him what happened.  
  
"Don't worry," She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get her back. It's my fault you're  
  
apart and I'll be damned if I don't get you back together/"  
  
".Thanks" he gave her a small, sad smile.  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Don't' do anything to hurt yourself, at least not until we have a chance to talk to Nazz."  
  
He smiled and chuckled a little. "You don't have to worry about me right now, I can wait until after she  
  
rejects your explanation. He turned and walked to his class. She shook her head sadly. 'I really hope he  
  
don't do anything stupid.' She thought to herself as she went to her own class.  
  
By the time lunch came Marie was really nervous. How was she going to explain to Nazz that she drugged  
  
her boyfriend then pretended to sleep with hi,. She just hoped that Nazz would see the truth.  
  
Nazz looked up to see Double D and Marie walking her way/ 'Oh great'. She nudged Kevin and he looked  
  
to see the look on Marie's face. 'Oh crap, don't tell me Marie had a sudden rush of conscience.'  
  
"What the fuck do you two want?!"  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth Kevin!" Marie was pissed. "I can't believe I listened to you."  
  
"Kevin, what is she talking about?" Nazz said confused.  
  
"Nothing." He glared threateningly at Marie, "She isn't talking about anything."  
  
"I'm talking about the way you talked me into.." Kevin backhanded her before she could say anything else.  
  
"You keep your fucking lying mouth shut, bitch!"  
  
Double D moved in front of Marie and the next thing Kevin knew, he was on the floor with a throbbing  
  
pain in his jaw. Double D was standing above him rubbing his fist. "Go ahead Marie."  
  
Marie turned to Nazz. "Look, what you saw at the party the other nigh. it wasn't real." Marie took a deep  
  
breath before going on." "I drugged Double D before taking him up to the bedroom, then I made it seem  
  
like we were having sex."  
  
"But why?" Tears were welling up in Nazz's eyes.  
  
"Kevin made me do it. So he could have you and I could have Double D"  
  
Nazz stared at her in shock and shook her head. "That can't be! Kevin's my friend. Why would he want to  
  
hurt me like this?!"  
  
Kevin stood up. "How could you say shit like this about me? Especially after what you two did to Nazz."  
  
"It's not shit and you know it!"  
  
"Nazz is my friend, there is no way I would do this to her."  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" She had enough. "I want the  
  
truth. What really happened at the party?"  
  
Marie and Kevin started talking at once.  
  
She put her hands over her ears. "STOP IT!!"  
  
They fell silent. She looked at Double D. "I want the truth, what happened at the party.?" A tear was  
  
starting to fall from her eyes."  
  
"I didn't sleep with her. I would never hurt you," He stepped in front of her and cupped the side of  
  
her face, and wiping the tear from her "I love you, there is no way I could do this to you."  
  
She covered his hand with hers. "I.. I believe you."  
  
Kevin grabbed Nazz's arm and pulled her away from Double D. "Don't tell me you believe them! You seen  
  
it with you own eyes!"  
  
Nazz slapped him.. hard. "No more lies. I can't believe you did this!" She paused, trying to her  
  
emotions under control. She looked him in the eye and he could see the rage held there. When she started  
  
speaking, her voice was calm., but it was also cold and icy. "Go. Go away and leave us alone. I never want  
  
to speak to you again."  
  
"Nazz I-"  
  
"NO! Just. Just go. If you come near us again you WILL be sorry."  
  
Without having anything else to say, Double D and Nazz left with an arm around the other.  
  
Marie watched them go with a sad smile and a tear running down her cheek 'at least he's alive and happy'  
  
~~~~~END????~~~~~  
  
I have an idea of how to continue, but I don't' know if I should, I kinda like this ending. Please review and  
  
let me know what YOU want. Otherwise this will be the end. 


	7. Kevin!

Okies... since so many of you wanted me to post up another chapter I will. But it won't be the last. I'm splitting it into two chapters. Sorry for taking so long to get this up, but I lost the paper I written my idea on and then moving and school... it's hectic. But now it's here so enjoy. Thank you to my faithful (and patient) reviewers. It is for you I post this chapter.  
  
I do not own E,EnE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin was in his room pacing. It had been almost three days since the incident in the cafeteria and he hasn't left his room or eaten since.  
  
Nobody seemed to care. Not Nazz, none of the other kids in the cul-de- sac, not even his parents.  
  
"What's the point anymore? No one cares. Nazz is gone." He shoved his foot into the closet door, putting a big hole in it. "Fuck" He sat down with his face in his hands. "She's gone." He started shaking violently "She's Gone!" He knocked everything off of he is desk and jumped to his feet. He ran into hiss parent's room. He looked around the room wildly. When his eyes fell upon his father's nightstand he went and opened it. There laid his fathers hand gun.  
  
He brushed his hand over the gun before picking it up into his hand. Tears were welling up in his eyes at the thought of living without Nazz.  
  
He put the barrel of the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when a thought hit him. There was a way for him and Nazz to be together... forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((A/N: I am soo tempted to end it here.... But the chapter would be way to short. So lucky you, you get to read more of my story))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nazz was at Soccer practice and normally Double D would be there to watch her, but he had a doctors appointment and was not able to make it.  
  
On her way home, Nazz ran into Sara, who was still a little jealous about Nazz having Double D to herself, but was still happy for her.  
  
"So, you and Double D are still together right?"  
  
"Yeah ,why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that this is the first time I've seen you without him since you started dating."  
  
Nazz laughed. "Yeah well, he had a doctor's appointment or he would be with me right now."  
  
"You know, I still can't believe what Kevin did to you guys. That was SO low."  
  
Nazz's smile faded as the memory came back to her. "Yeah. I mean he was my best friend. I never thought that he would do something like that." Tears started willing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Sara said throwing her arms around her friend. "I should have known better than to bring that up."  
  
"It's ok." Nazz said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I should be over it." She pulled out of Sara's embrace. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
Sara shrugged "Nothing much. Just hanging out with Jimmy." She paused, Nazz could see she was debating whether or not to tell her something so she waited for her to speak again. "Nazz... Jimmy's been acting funny"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.... He's been quieter than he usually is." She seen Nazz's reaction to this comment "Yes I know you all think he's always quiet but he isnt'. He usually talks quite a bit around me. Anyway, that's not all. When he brushes my hand or if I grab his to drag him off somewhere he blushes. He never did that before."  
  
Nazz giggled. Sara, thinking she was laughing at her started getting mad and telling her off. "No, Sara. I'm sorry I wasn't' laughing at you. It's just that... it's kinda obvious what's wrong with Jimmy."  
  
"What?" Sara said, forgetting her anger.  
  
Nazz laughed softly again. "He's in love with you."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Don't be so surprised. He's hun out with you for years. It's only natural that he'd be attracted to you."  
  
She started blushing "You really think so?"  
  
Before Nazz had a chance to say anything Jimmy rushed over to them. "hey Sara whatcha doin?"  
  
"H-hey Jimmy" Sara said, blushing a little.  
  
"Hey Nazz." He said turning to her, "Where's Double D?"  
  
"He's at a doctors appointment. But he should be back soon."  
  
It was then they noticed Kevin walking up to them. "What the fuck do you want asshole?!" Sara said, moving in front of Nazz.  
  
He didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes on Nazz. "I just wanted to talk to Nazz for a minute."  
  
"No way Kevin. You should leave. How can you show your face in front of Nazz after what you did to her?!"  
  
He continued to not listen to Sara and just looked pleadingly at Nazz.  
  
. "Alright. But only for a few minutes, Double D will be home soon.,  
  
"If it's more shit about Double D, I don't want to hear about it."  
  
He shook his head. "No... nothing like that."  
  
Jimmy touched Nazz's arm. "I don't like this."  
  
She smiled at Jimmy's concern. "It'll be alright Jimmy." Then she turned to Kevin "So, what did you want to say to me?"  
  
He looked at Sara and Jimmy "Could we talk somewhere private?"  
  
Nazz turned and seen the disapproval of her friends, but nodded and walked with Kevin.  
  
Once they made it to the back of Kevin's house he turned to her and she stood waiting for him to talk with her hands on her hips.  
  
He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at him. "You expect that to cover what you did?" She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Look" he said, gently grabbing her arm. "I know I royally messed up. I wasn't thinking.... Thinking right anyway. I should have just been happy that you were happy, no matter who it was that made you so... and I know you'll never forgive me, but I just had to tell you how sorry I am."  
  
Once again she just stared, and when she spoke her voice was still cold. "You know I can never forget what you did or trust you." At this he nodded. But then she softened "but I do forgive you."  
  
With that a look of relief washed over his face and his smile was fool of joy. He quickly swept her into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered.  
  
She allowed him to hug her, but she didn't hug back. When she felt that he was hanging on to long she went to push him away, but he held on tighter. "Kevin, let go!" He pulled away a little but didn't relinquish his hold, and pressed his lips tightly against hers and ground himself into her, letting her know how she aroused him. "You're gonna be mine and we'll be together forever." She tried to hit him and get away, but he didn't seem to be affected by his blows. And when she opened her mouth to scream he back handed her, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. He then picked her up and carried her into the house and shut his door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to those who encouraged me to continue on with the story, I know it took me a while but I finally got it the way I like it, and I'll try to post the last chapter soon. 


	8. Author's Note

This is just a note to let you guys know that I am working on the 8th chapter. I did have it all written out... but I some how lost it. That's why I havn't updated in forever. Just give me a couple of more days and I'll post it. It's taking me a while because I basically have to start the chapter from scratch and it's only because of an insistant reviewr that I'm writting it. Thanks for all your support.

Macotee


	9. The last

Alright… I wasn't going to post this chapter, but there was a very insistent reviewer who convinced me to. The reason I wasn't' going to was because I had lost the pages that I had written the last chapter, so right now I'm doing it basically from scratch and from what little memory I have of that chapter. I hope it goes ok. If not, I'm sorry. Oh, and I would suggest re-reading the 7th chapter (if not the whole story) before reading this. Otherwise… there might be some confusion.

Sara and Jimmy were still hanging out when they ran into Double D. "Hey guys" he said, "Have you seen Nazz?"

Before they answered they glanced at each other nervously. "Y-yeah. We've seen her. About 15-30 minutes ago."

"You know where she is?" he asked urgently. "I went by her house but she wasn't there."

Sara shrugged. Both her and Jimmy were still really tense. "I don't-" Sara started but Jimmy jabbed her and gave her a look.

"I think we should tell him what happened." Jimmy said, "It might be important."

Double D looked alarmed. "What?! What happened?"

"Jimmy…" Sara said, "It's none of our business."

"I think it should be Sara." Jimmy said, glancing at Double D. "He seemed a little off."

"Who? Damnit. Just tell me." Double D.

Sara just stared at Jimmy, glancing at Double D every few seconds.

"If you don't, I will" Jimmy

Sara sighed, "alright." She turned to Double D. "She went with Kevin."

"What?!?! When? How long ago?"

"Relax," Sara said, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sure she won't do anything. She loves you."

"I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about him doing something to her." He looked around. "Which way did they go?"

They pointed. "Towards Kevin's house." And Double D took off running. They glanced at each other, wondering what they should do. They decided to just sit there and wait to see what happens.

Nazz woke up and found herself with her arms tied to the bedposts of a bed she was laying on. Confused, she looked around, hoping to figure out where she was. The room was very familiar. She had been in it thousands of times, especially when she was younger… it was Kevin's room. Kevin! 'That's right,' she thought to herself, her memory returning. She had been talking to Kevin… then he hit her! "Oh my god," she moaned, trying work her wrists free from their bonds.

"I'd stay put if I were you," Came a voice from the door.

She turned her head and gasped. It was Kevin… with a gun. "Kevin… what are you doing?"

"You're not going to leave me." He stepped closer and she could see the madness in his eyes. "You'll never leave. You're mine."

"No Kevin," she said, almost in a whisper "I can't leave you… because I was never yours!" For some reason, her fear had left her and had been replaced by her outrage of… well, what was happening.

Rage filled Kevin's face. He walked over to the bed and slapped her in the face, then shoved the gun in it. "You WILL be mine." He ran his free hand down from her neck, over her button up shirt to painfully grasp one of her breasts, over her skirt and onto her upper thigh. The hand that was holding the gun went to her other thigh and began to spread them.

"No! Kevin!" Nazz started to struggle and kick. "Get away!"

He hit her again. "Shut up!" He began to unbuckle his pants. Just as he freed himself and was about to move her panties aside (her screaming and shouting the entire time) when all of a sudden a jolt of pain hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off of Nazz and knocking the gun to the floor.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!"

Kevin looked up to see Double D standing next to the bed with his baseball bat in his hands. Kevin stood up, laughing a little. "Well, well… look at who finally got the balls to play with the big boys now." He stepped closer and Double D raised the bat, ready to take another swing.

Once Kevin got into range, Double D swung, as hard as he could. Kevin caught the bat in his left hand and punched Double D in the jaw with his right. Kevin punched him so hard that he was knocked to the ground. Kevin picked up the bat, stood over Double D and swung the bat hard, hitting him n the back. Double D yelled out in pain.

"Stop it!" Nazz yelled. "Leave him alone. Help us! Somebody help us!" She started to cry.

"Just you wait, baby." Kevin said, turning to her with a twisted look on his face. "You're turn will come soon." He went back to where he dropped the gun and tossed the bat into the corner as he bent down to pick up his gun. He then went back over to Nazz and nuzzled his face against hers. "First… I'm gonna fuck your brains out." Nazz let out a sob and Double D heard, but he couldn't seem to get enough air to breath or move at all. "Oh, you'll pretend you don't like it. You'll kick and you'll scream and you'll yell, but I'll know the truth." He moved his right hand down between her legs and groped her perversely. "I'll know you'll be loving every minute of it. And then…" he said, bringing the gun up under her chin. "I'll blow both our brains out. And we'll be together forever."

"You're sick." Nazz sobbed, fear and anger mixed in her voice. By this time Double D had made it to his hands and knees and was slowly moving to the side of the bed.

Kevin caught sight of this. "But first…" He then made his way to the other side of the bed and kicked Double D hard in the ribs, then grabbed Double D by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "I'm gonna put a bullet in his fucking skull" He brought the gun up and hit Double D in the head with the side of the barrel and let him drop back down to the floor, then aimed the gun at his (Double D) forehead.

Double D braced himself for the blow, and he wished. He didn't wish for his own life to be spared, he just wished that he could have saved Nazz from what was sure to come, even if he had to forfeit his life.

Just as Kevin was about to pull the trigger, Nazz (who's feet were untied) kicked Kevin's hand, causing the gun to move away from Double D's head just in time as it went off. She then kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop the gun and grab himself and sink to his knees in pain.

Double D managed to get to his feet and punched Kevin as hard as he could in the jaw. Kevin fell to the floor and seemed to have passed out. Double D sighed in relief as he turned to Nazz. "C'mon," he said as he began to untie her from the bed. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

As he got the first one untied, Kevin got up from the floor, gun back in his hand. "Oh no you don't," He pointed the gun at Double D's head as he turned around. "I won't let you go so easily."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Marie burst into the room. She had been talking to Sara and Jimmy when she heard the first gunshot and came running. When she seen the gun pointed at Double D she instinctively goes towards it and tries to wrestle it away from Kevin. He tried to just push her way. "Get away from me, bitch. I should've killed you for betraying me the first time. I won't make that mistake again." But she is persistent and doesn't let go.

"Go Double D, untie Nazz and get out of here! Oh-"

Kevin decided not to play around and just punched Marie in the face. She fell to the ground holding her face. "Die bitch!" Kevin said before shooting her in the stomach.

"Marie!" Nazz yelled in shock.

As Kevin turned, his face met his bat. Instead of rushing to untie Nazz, Double D decided to get the bat and help Marie, desperately hoping to do it before the gun went off. Kevin went down, his mouth and nose bloody, but the gun was still in his hand. Double D wasted no time, he hit Kevin again with the bat and kicked the gun far away from him, not really caring if he was alive or not. He quickly grabbed something to staunch Marie's bleeding while Nazz untied her remaining hand with her free one.

As Double D held pressure on Marie's wound he told Nazz to go call an ambulance and the police. He then turned to Marie and seen she was still awake. "Just hold on Marie… you're gonna be ok… just hold on."

All of a sudden Double D heard a gunshot. Kevin had been behind him with the baseball bat, ready to bash his brains in. He turned and seen Nazz holding the gun, pointing it at where Kevin had been standing. She let out a sob as she set the gun on the bed. "I'll go call the ambulance," she said, tears still falling from her eyes. She left the room. Double D turned his attention back to Marie as she began to speak.

"I-I'm sorry… Double D"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For… for all this… for helping Kevin…. For letting things get this far…"

He smiled at her gently, and stroked the side of her face. "It's not your fault… and besides, if it weren't for you, Nazz and I would prolly be dead right about now."

She smiled at him, then winced. "Oh… Double D…. It-It hurts…"

"I know…" he said, rubbing her hand. "Just hold on, help's on it's way."

She looked into his eyes and he seen they already started to turn glossy. He knew right then. Marie was going to die. Tears stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she started again.

"Don't" he whispered. "I already told you it wasn't your fault."

"No…" she whispered, and tried to shake her head, but found she didn't have the streangth. "I'm sorry for…" her voice dropped so low that Double D had to lean very close to her to hear her. "For tormenting you all those years… I-I loved you… and I still do." Tears started to flow from her eyes. "All I ever wanted was for you to be h-happy." She sniffed and gasped as a wave of pain flowed through her. "Promise… promise me you will be."

A sob worked it's way into Double D's throat. She was dying and they both knew it. He nodded. "I'll try."

She smiled, but it was full of pain and sadness. "I love you, Double D." She whispered. Then she brushed her lips acrossed Double D's. If he hadn't moved closer she wouldn't have found the streangth to lift her head to do it. As the kiss ended, her head went back down to the floor, and she let out her last breath.

"Marie…" He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek and he held her tightly to him. "Thank you… for everything." He kissed her forehead and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Nazz kneeling next to him, tears also in her eyes. He flung his arms around Nazz and they just sat there holding each other until the police and ambulance arrived.

Well, that was it. There's no more folks. I hope you enjoyed it, and appreciate the fact I had to re-write this entire chapter mostly from scratch. Please review even if you think it stunk. Thanks!

Macotee


End file.
